Unbearable Heat
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: *One-shot written for the Summer challenge Condiotti and I concocted*  It's Summer time and the heat is unbearable, leading Sarah Williams to do a few "out of the ordinary" things. Good thing Jareth comes along and decides to take full advantage.


**AN: Written for the Summer Solstice J&S Challenge; requirements are the following:**

** #1) Must include an activity that is normally done in the summertime.  
>#2) Has to take place in the above-ground.<br>#3) Jareth must have Sarah seductively pinned against a wall at some point  
>during the story.<strong>

**I had a lot of fun with this and loaded it today as I might not have an opportunity to do so tomorrow. I was trying straying away from the usual: "Sarah meets Jareth and there is magic and glitter and blah, blah, blah" Not that there is anything wrong with that! As a matter of fact, some of my own personal ff stories are like that, but I just really wanted to do something different this time around.**

**The wine room mentioned in this story is an actual establishment in Florida that was featured on the travel channel as one of the most unique bars in the US, just FYI.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"**UNBEARABLE HEAT"**

****

They had said it would be the longest day of the year, but they forgot to mention that it would also be the hottest.  
>The beads of sweat were pouring down Sarah's face, and she could feel her work shirt start to cling to her skin in an uncomfortable manner. A fine time for the air conditioning on the bus to decide to stop working, not to mention that it was more crowded than usual and the stink of body odor and mold spread throughout the entire area. Despite it being five in the afternoon, it was scorching hot, the rays of the unforgiving sun looking as if they would never relent.<p>

She was standing and holding on to one of the rails as all the seats on the bus were taken, maybe she should've walked home. Sure, it would've taken over an hour to do so, but it was certainly a preferable option rather than standing in a crowded bus that stunk to high heaven.

Now she could feel someone brushing up against her, at first she thought it was someone trying to get through, but now she saw that it was insistent. Becoming annoyed, she turned around with a scowl on her face only to find a young man who had been caught reaching out and trying to press himself against her from behind. Upon realizing his dilemma, his face which was already tinged pink, began to burn red. "I.. er.. you .. uh.. " He began, but between the heat and previous annoyance she had already felt, the reaction was instantaneous.  
>"HOW DARE YOU!"<p>

She lifted her hand and backhanded him in the face with as much force as possible. He sprawled backwards, landing on a group of people that were also standing. The shouting and yelling began from people who did not know what had happened, and before the commotion grew worse, Sarah quickly hit the 'stop requested' bell and got off without a backward glance.

The breeze hit her instantly as the doors opened, and she took a deep breath feeling better immediately.

Still feeling a bit unsettled after what occurred on the bus, she clutched her handbag closer to her person as she walked at a slow pace down the street. She would go home now, make dinner, check her e-mails and fall asleep watching television.

This is what her usual afternoon entailed of but today felt different. It didn't seem right to stay indoors when it was still so bright and sunny outside. Maybe should could call up one of her co-workers and make arrangements to meet up somewhere for dinner and drinks. The more she thought about it however, she realized that there wasn't anyone she particularly wanted to hang out with outside of work. She had learned the hard way that co-workers should remain just that, anything else was taking a risk to her peace of mind as she so regrettably found out the hard way.

She passed by another store where they had surf boards and different types of floaters on display. Now there was an idea! How ridiculous that she lived so close to the beach and she had not gone once during the year so far. Having made up her mind, she quickened her pace, determined to get home, change and head down to the cool water.

She arrived at the beach, chair and beach bag in hand.  
>She still had to wear shades as the sun's rays were blinding. The beach was still pretty packed considering it was nearing six in the evening. Nevertheless, she spread out her things and got comfortable in her chair as she pulled her pride &amp; prejudice novel out of her bag. The breeze that flowed and the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore combined to completely relax Sarah. As she read, the words started to get out of focus, her mind becoming distracted by an overwhelming desire to sleep. Finally; she dropped her book on the sand as sleep took her.<p>

She awoke startled and slightly disoriented to the sound of someone calling to her.

"Ma'm, please wake up; the beach is closed."

Standing before her was a tall man with thin lips. He was wearing shades, a hat, and swimming trunks so she couldn't really make much out except that he was blonde, and had one hell of a body. It was weird how she instantly felt as if she knew him some how. He noticed as she eyed him up and down several times and he smirked slightly.

Realizing that the sun was setting, and the sky had started to take on a orange-purple hue, she shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm terribly sorry, I've never fallen asleep like that before, let me just get my things and I'll be out of your way."

"Oh, allow me to be of assistance." He said gallantly as he bent over to help her put away her things. While he was helping, her stomach started to growl loudly, and she quickly grasped it as she felt her cheeks grow red. "Sorry; I haven't eaten anything since lunch time."

"Maybe that is something I can remedy; I was planning to go just up street here after I made sure the beach was clear. There is a restaurant that makes the freshest, most delicious seafood you will ever eat, would you care to join me?"

Sarah wasn't normally the type that went out with people she didn't know, but the more she looked at him, the more she felt like she knew this person, her curiosity finally won the mental debate. "How can I say no to that? I would be delighted, thank you."

"Excellent, Before we go however; I have to drop this sand motor bike off at beach patrol do you mind taking a quick ride?"

"No, I don't mind at all, I've actually always wanted to ride on one of those things, you all look like you're having so much fun when you're on them."

"At first maybe, but after a while it becomes mundane like anything else."

He quickly picked up her things and put them on the back of the sand bike that he had obviously been patrolling the beach in. He got on first and waited for her to sit behind him; she had her hands at her side when he turned back:

"You might want to hang on, it might get bumpy."

He started the engine, and she did as instructed, that was when the scent hit her. So reminiscent of her youth, adventure, and things that she hadn't thought of for years. The familiarity she felt was eerie yet she was determined all the more to find out who this person was. She didn't know what had come over her, but she found her hands traveling lower, and lower, all the while feeling the hard muscles. As if feeling him up could help her determine who he was.

He had stiffened slightly but carried on as if she were not doing anything out of the ordinary. He did not get upset, had not stopped and demand that she get off, but kept riding.  
>She was acting no worse than the man who had tried to assault her earlier on the bus, what in the world was going on?<p>

They had arrived at the station where the rest of the beach motor bikes were parked at. Sarah found it difficult to let go of the comfortable embrace with the stranger and she practically forced each and every finger to let go. As soon as she dismounted, she found that he had spun towards her and was just inches away from her. She instinctively backed away until she was upon the wall of a supply shed. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, and like hypnotism; she couldn't help but stare deeply into his... wait a minute... Were his eyes mismatched before when they had first met?

She swallowed hard and suddenly grew nervous, but at the same time, she wanted him to just lean a little bit closer, just a tad more and his lips would be upon hers. Strands of his wild blonde hair were touching her cheek now... WAIT A MINUTE! He had a hat on just a second ago!

She took the opportunity to look at him thoroughly and now she realized that his entire outfit was different. She noticed at that moment that all of her previous suspicions and feelings of her youth were brought back because she was now face to face with Jareth; the goblin king himself.

There was absolutely no mistaking it; and he was now wearing black skinny jeans that were on so tight you could see his soul, and he had on some kind of rocker t-shirt and flip flops. She couldn't figure out how it was possible that an attire as simple as that looked so damn good on him, but by god; he pulled it off.

The old Sarah would've flipped. She would've made a huge scene and stormed out at the audacity of being deceived in such a way, to dare to disguise himself in order to get her alone, yes; she would've been livid! But somehow.. She didn't feel that way now. Instead; she carefully looked him up and down and returned his smile. She would not say anything at all, if it was games he wanted to play; let them begin.

She leaned so close to him now, she could smell him. Rich, earthy spices, she had to concentrate hard in order not to get sidetracked from what she really wanted to do.

"It's so hot." She whispered; her mouth just an inch away from his ear.

"Unbearable." He whispered back in a deep, husky voice.

All she had to do was turn her head slightly to the right and her lips would brush against his, it was probably the hardest thing she had to do, but with the speed that even surprised her; she ducked underneath his arm that had her leaned up against the wall.

She smiled playfully at him and brushed her hair aside with her hand. "I'm really starving though; We should get something to eat."

She almost laughed out loud when she heard him growl, but she acted calm and collected as she led the way towards the busy streets. Feeling brave, she intertwined her hand with his as they walked. She felt him tense momentarily and he gave her a shocked look which she returned with one of innocence and said: "What?"  
>He simply nodded his head. "Nothing, come; it's this way."<p>

Even though night time was almost upon them, the air was still hot and humid. The inside of the restaurant had air conditioning but it was jam packed full of people, so they opted to sit outside.  
>She wasn't sure how it was pulled off, but they were able to establish a lengthy conversation without making even the slightest reference as to who they were. She spoke of her job, and how life had been totally different from what she had expected it to be as he sat attentively and listened.<p>

She used many words to pretty much say: "I have no life, and I'm totally unhappy."

If she were to judge by the look on his face, she knew that he had caught on to this, and she was beginning to wonder why it was taking him so long to be out with his reason for being there with her. He was obviously still very much attracted to her if their interaction over at the shed was any indication, he may not have had any power over her, but she certainly still did over him.

Finally they finished eating what was probably the best fried oysters Sarah had ever had in her life, he wasn't kidding about the food being amazing. She found herself wondering who he had brought here before as it was obvious he frequented the establishment. Was it possible that picking up chicks on the beach was a common thing for him, and he just happened to stumble onto her this time around? She was about to comment when she finally heard the words she thought would never come.  
>"Do you know why I'm here Sarah?"<p>

"No, but I'm sure you plan on filling me in."

He looked her over cautiously before asking: "You knew? Why have you not run away from me yet?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"No but.. I admit I thought it was a possibility that you would."

"and yet I'm still here." She finished with a smile.

"Why?" He asked in a demanding tone.

She thought about it for a moment and decided she would answer honestly.

"Because curiosity overrides any concern I might've had before. Because I am not a child anymore and I know you didn't come all this way just to have a friendly chat so please tell me; why are you here?"

He smirked at her response, "My, my, Little Sarah has matured into such an astute and beautiful woman." He paused for a moment and his features took on a more serious look. He seemed as if he had something he wanted to say but couldn't figure out how to do it.

She felt pity for him in those moments; she knew what it was like to long for something that could never really be yours. She had been so young, so clueless, and she never thought she'd have another chance at an opportunity with him, and yet here he was; the high and mighty Jareth was blushing and at a loss for words.

She shot up off of her seat, and rearranged her handbag on her shoulder. "Come; It's still hot out here, I know a place where we can cool down."

He blinked hard a few times but almost immediately took her hand and followed her.

Jareth was silently hoping that Sarah wasn't planning on taking him to some kind of night club. The last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by screaming people, and bad music. So he was very pleasantly surprised when they walked into a building that looked like the Willy Wonka factory of alcohol.  
>Instead of there being chocolate, and candy all over the place; there was booze, and lots of it!<p>

Cylinders that had purple, red, and amber colored liquid bubbles as décor, along with bottles and cases of Pilsners, Ales, Drafts, Ciders, Wine, Hard liquor, any kind of booze you could imagine was available in this place.

Jareth observed that people were placing cards inside of slots and then they would press the desired amount on to machines and it dispensed whatever alcohol you wanted.  
>It was separated into three different areas, and people were walking around happily with their wine glasses, and beer mugs trying different one's out.<p>

There was a special section in the corner for champagne, and there was a bar tender uncorking bottles and doing all kinds of tricks with the bottles before finally getting it onto the flute glasses. People around him cheered and clapped as he threw the bottle of champagne up in the air at one point without getting a drop of the liquid onto the floor.

There were also waiters walking around in fine black suits carrying trays of different types of cheeses, grapes and bread to clear the palette, he suddenly looked down at his attire and felt under dressed.

Sarah noticed this immediately and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry about it, they don't care about what you're wearing, all they care is that you leave a good tip."

Her reassuring smile was all he needed, and he squeezed her hand back gently. "Well that I can certainly manage."

The area was spread out with lots of comfortable sofas, plush seats; high top tables and chairs, there were even VIP areas with closed curtains available. The décor was of gold and burgundy, the curtains looking like flowing wine, it really was a fancy place, and Jareth found himself wondering who Sarah had brought here before him. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, it was quite ungenerous of him seeing as he had been absent from her life for so many years, but he found it didn't help in making his jealousy fade.

Before he could give it anymore thought, she was leading him towards the cashier who gave them a bright smile and asked: "Wine glasses and mugs are on the table behind me, we have cards to place in the alcohol slot dispensers for amounts of: 20, 50, and 100, which would you like to purchase?"

Sarah was about to get the wallet from her purse, and hand the woman her money when Jareth reached over and handed the woman a couple of bills. "We'll take the 100 and one of those curtained rooms please."

The woman suddenly flashed them a beautiful smile and handed them a token. Apparently VIP room #3 was to be theirs for an hour.

They walked around different dispensers; Sarah opted for wine and was trying different types of Pinot Grigios and Pinot blancs. Even though the serving size was only about two ounces each time she went to the dispenser; it quickly added up and pretty soon she found herself to be in a very... very... good mood. Not that she was drunk, but she felt more relaxed and comfortable around Jareth who also seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Wine from South Africa? This I have to try." Jareth said. He placed the card through the slot and pressed for two ounces. After the wine was dispensed in his glass, he swirled it around, allowing the aroma to drift towards him before he took a sip.

"Well, that is quite good if I do say so myself." He said before placing the card in the slot again and serving himself two more ounces.

Finally, they went to the VIP section where the crushed velvet burgundy curtains closed behind them. There were large plush pillows on the floor and a small Japanese style table with a scented candle in the center. They sat down comfortably, Jareth instantly putting his arm over Sarah's shoulder; it was his turn to be brave.

"So," Sarah said, putting down her wine glass. "You care to tell me why you're visiting the above-ground? I don't think you're after Toby as he's graduated from law school and currently working as an attorney."

He smiled and put down his glass as well. "No, my visit does not entail taking a child back with me, rather someone that I have never been able to get out of my system despite all the years that have passed."

"Why now?" She asked after it was apparent he wasn't going to elaborate further. He turned to her and gently traced her cheek with his fingertips.

"Why not now?" A sigh escaped him as his eyes slowly took in all of her delicate features. This was the cause of so much self torment and agony, how was it that he had deprived himself for so long, why had he not sought her out before now?

"I have been a selfish being all my life Sarah; I always got what I wanted until you came along. After you denied me so outright I was determined to get over you, time would heal my wounds and pride.. or so I thought. Years passed and you were still haunting my thoughts, my dreams, and I still watched you occasionally."

She smiled at his confession, she really should've been freaked out by his apparent stalker tendencies, but she found it exhilarating and exciting. "If I had known you were watching, I would've put on a show; you should give me some kind of forewarning next time around."

He looked at her seriously now, his face closer to hers. "Well I was hoping that after tonight, that wouldn't be necessary anymore, having to watch you from afar that is."

He was moving in now, she could see in his eyes the tumult of emotion going on, and she put her finger up in front of him. "Goblin King, before we do anything we have to come to an agreement that you will court me first."

"Court you? What nonsense! My dear Sarah; I'm ready to Marry you!"

The corner of her lips curved up to a devious smile as she looked him over, his agitation quite obvious now. "How much have you had to drink Jareth?"

"Sarah..." He said picking up his glass again. "This is nothing compared to the potency of goblin ale, I am very serious in my proposal; I have always wanted you for my wife, but I know that you are tied to mortal customs and my current wish probably seems "hasty" as you would probably put it. As such; I guess I have no choice but to oblige in this matter."

"So we are in agreement then?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, if anything I am a man of my word."

She stayed contemplating everything that just happened for a moment before she looked up at him again, the sly look reappearing over her features again.

"Maybe it's the wine, but it's rather warm in here."

"No, I agree; it seems we cannot escape the torturous heat even within this fine establishment."

"I know something that will remedy our situation."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you now?"

"Yes, a swim in the ocean."

"At this hour?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Why not at this hour? It's hot, there's no one at the beach, and therefore no one to witness anything we may.."

She looked deep into his eyes now, and sensuously smiled at him.

"Decide to do while we're in the water, or on the shore, or.. "

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he got up off the fluffy oversized pillow and helped pull her up.

"You know, this courting thing might not turn out to be so bad after all my dear."

She was about to respond when he suddenly pulled her to him in a searing kiss, she could feel his tongue requesting entrance into her mouth and she obliged without even thinking about it.  
>It was in short, unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. His sweet earthy aroma mixed with the exotic wine made her moan in his mouth and she felt him chuckle as he pulled away.<p>

"Come, before the heat becomes unbearable."

She smiled as she let him lead her out and whispered softly to herself: "I hope it does."

**Ok, so did any of you guys have a China Girl flashback at the mention of making out with Jareth on the water's shore?**

**Really?**

**No one?**

**Uh… well..yeah.. of course not!… That's totally weird; I would never think that either.**

**** Go read Condiotti's challenge fic as well, it's AWESOME!****


End file.
